YTPguy17's Empty Slot
The Empty Slot is a votation made in YTPguy17's Super Smash Bros Lawl. In that votation, the characters wanted in the comments of the movesets videos will appear. Then you can vote the character (or characters) you want in the game. The winner is announced in the next moveset video. This characters also can be made eventually. The Empty Slot characters have an exclusive roster. Winners Cosmo Slot 1 Winner -Smosh Slot 2 Winner -Wreck-it Ralph Slot 3 Winner Runner Ups -Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) -Bill Nye (Bill Nye The Science Guy) Personal Picks -Ophelia Chill (Chill Manor) -CD-I Ganon (Zelda CD-i) -Dark Helmet (Space Balls) Still debatable The character who are still participating in the Empty Slots from 1 to 3. Empty Slot 1 Characters -Gwonam (Zelda CD-i) (Remake from Smash Bros. Lawl XRD) -Chowder -Megaman X -Bender (Futurama) -Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) -Raving Rabbid (Rabbids) -The Penguins of Madagascar -Justin Bieber (Joke moveset) Empty Slot 2 -Fred Figglehorn (Joke Moveset) -Santa Christ (TGWTG) -Dr. Insano (TGWTG) -King Koopa (DIC Mario Cartoons) -Cartoon Link (Legend of Zelda Cartoon) (Not to get confused with Toon Link from the Original Brawl). -Slenderman (Creepypasta) -Ranamon (Digimon Frontier) -Purple Ninja (Project Ninja Daredevils) -Dora the Explorer (Dora the Explorer) (Joke Moveset) -Miguel and Tulio (Road to The Dorado) -Abridged Nappa (DBZ Abridged) -Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) -Steve Urkel (Family Matters) -General Grievous (Star Wars) -Worm (Worms) -He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of Universe) -Arthur Read (Arthur) -Cosmo Kramer (Seinfeld) -Tom & Jerry (Tom & Jerry) -Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) -Blupi (Speedy Blupi) -Herobrine (Minecraft) -Twilight Sparkle and Spike (MLP: Friendship Is Magic) -Aqua Teen Hunger Force (A tag-team between Meatwad, Frylock and Master Shake) -G-Man (Half-Life) -Sack Boy (Little Big Planet) -Toon Megaman (Megaman Cartoon) -Black Dynamite (Black Dynamite) -Rouge (Sonic X) -Knuckles (Sonic X) -Deadpool (Marvel) -Marty McFly (Back to the Future Triology) -Toon Kirby (Hoshi No Kaabii / Kirby Right Back At Ya) -Sparker and Aquanna (Alight) -Wall-E -EVE (Wall-E) -Pico (Infantry, Pico's School) -Roll (Megaman) -Crazy Dave (Plants vs Zombies) -Marshmellow (Annoying Orange) -Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) -John Freeman (GMOD) -Ronald McDonald (McDonalds Japanese Commercials) -Mr. Freeze (Batman & Robin) -Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) (Remake from Super Cartoon Bros. Brawl) -Shrek (Shrek) (Remake from Final Fighting) -Freddy Mercury (Queen) -The Incredibles (The Incredibles) Empty Slot 3 -Lou Albano (Super Mario Bros Super Show!) -Duke Nukem -Rayman (Rayman) -Charlie Sheen (Diverse movies) -Taokaka (BlazBlue) -Bob (Bob the Builder) (Joke Moveset) -Bill Murray (Diverse Movies) -Adam Sandler (Diverse Movies) -Squidward (Spongebob SquarePants) -Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob SquarePants) -Imitation Krabs (Spongebob SquarePants) -Arnold (Hey Arnold!) -Fat Albert (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) -Eevee (Pokemon 1st Generation) -Snivy (Pokemon 5th Generation) -Gardevoir (Pokemon 3rd Generation)/Gallade (Pokemon 4th Generation) -Ditto (Pokemon 1st Generation) -Toon Pikachu (Pokemon Anime) -Mike Mozart (YouTube/FAIL Toys) -Kurt Cobain (Nirvana) -Willy Beamish (The Adventures of Willy Beamish) -Gizmo (Flipnote Hatena) -Douchy McNitpick (TGWTG) -Yin and Yang (Yin, Yang, Yo!) (Remake from Super Cartoon Bros. Brawl) -Nostalgia Chick (TGWTG) -Peyton Rol (Diverse Movies) -Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) -Handy (Happy Tree Friends) -Kyle Brofloski (South Park) -FPS Russia (YouTube) -Pygmy -PewDiePie (YouTube) -Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) -Toon Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) -Uncle Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) -Steve (Minecraft) -Achmed the Dead Terrorist (Jeff Dunhman) -Japanese Spider-Man (Japanese Spider-Man) -Perfect Kirby (Perfect Kirby) -Doug Funnie (Doug) -Grapefruit (The Annoying Orange) -Midget Apple (The Annoying Orange) -Pat the NES punk -Toon DK (Saturday SuperCade) -DragonBorn (Skyrim) -Kenny (South Park) -Peanut Butter Gamer (Peanut Butter Gamer) -Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) -Ice King (Adventure Time) -Adamp5104 (GoAnimate) -Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) (Remake from Revolution) -Ace (Space Ace) -Hercules (Disney's Hercules) -Flame Princess (Adventure Time) -Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) -Kevin Butler (PlayStation 3) -Plush Mama Luigi (Cute Mario Bros.) -The Grinch (Animated Version) -Salad Fingers (Salad Fingers) -Alien Hominid (Alien Hominid) -Blockhead (Blockhead) -Fancy Pants (Fancy Pants Adventure) -Reiko (Reiko) -Bitey (Bitey of Brakenwood) -Kiki (Kiki's Witch Delevery) -Ponyo (Ponyo) -Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) -Asuka (Neon Genesis Evangelion) -Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) -Rei (Neon Genesis Evangelion) -Cartman (South Park) -The Eds (Ed, Edd n Eddy). -Daneboe (YouTube) -MoBrosStudios (YouTube) -Ika Musume (Shinryaku! Ika Musume) -Chrono (Chrono Trigger) -The Mask (The Mask) -Liam The Leprechaun (The Annoying Orange) -Beavis and Butthead -Makoto Konno (The Girl Who Leapt Through Time) -Anime Sonic (Sonic X) -Andy Milonakis (The Andy Milonaki Show) -Ed (Good Burger) -Mugen Mario (MUGEN) -Berzerk Mario (Mario Goes Berzerk) -Kenan & Kel (Kenan & Kel) -Dale Gribble (King of the Hill) -Sabitsuki (.flow) -Powerpuff Girls -Bill Cosby -Harley (Epic Meal Time) -The Chosen One -Scott Pilgrim (Game) -Applejack (MLP Frienship is Magic). -Rarity (MLP Frienship is Magic). -Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) -Dr. Fetus (Super Meat Boy) -Robot Masters (Megaman) -Scargon (Hoshi No Kaabi) -Magolor (Kirby's Adventure Wii) -Shadow (Sonic Series) (Remake from Mole) -Jimmy Neutron -Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) -Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) -Irate Gamer (Non-Joke Moveset) (The Irate Gamer) -Peter Griffin (Family Guy) (Remake from JMan 12) -Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) -Road Runner (Looney Tunes) -Mythbusters -Toro (Sony) -Big Daddy (Bioshock) -Boxman (Smosh) -Harry (Pitfall) -Bill Rizer (Contra) -Lester the Unlikely -BentheLooney (YouTube). -Vyvyan and Rick ( The Young Ones) -Phineas & Ferb -Ezekiel (Total Drama Island) -Owen (Total Drama Island) -Chucky (Child's Play) -Christopher Walken -Harry Hill -Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph) -Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) -Midna (Zelda) -Donald Duck (Disney) -Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) -Blaze the Cat (Sonic) -Regular Giseppe (DORKLY) -Lina Inverse (Slayers) -Nyan Cat -Benson (Regular Show) -Steve (Blue's Clues) -Dr. Horrible (Dr. Horrible Sing-Along Blog) -Klay Man (KlayWorld) -Dr. Octagonapus (The Lazer Collection) -Toon Bean (Mr Bean Animated) -The Turtles (TMNT) -Marik (Yu Gi Oh) -Bakura (Yu Gi Oh) -Amaterasu (Okami) -Chibiterasu (Okamiden) -Pink Panther (Pink Panther and Pals) -Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw). -Travis (No More Heroes) -Rusty (DORKLY) (Joke Moveset) -Coppercap (YouTube) (Joke Moveset) -Game Dude (YouTube) (Joke Moveset) -Mark Gill (Joke Moveset) -Derpy (MLP Friendship is Magic) (Joke Moveset) -Gyro The Hedgehog (Joke Moveset) -Ultra Awesome Secret Character Non Character Categories -Classic Mode -Assist Trophies -Stages -Intro -Subspace Emissary -Items -Toon Mario Copies -MJ's Final Smash's Dances -Toon Dr. Mario's Final Smash's Reactions -Patrick's Final Smash's Reactions -Make a Show like "The Frollo Show" REMOVED CHARACTER The following characters have been removed from the Empty Slot competition for various reasons; -Garbage Day Guy (Silent Night, Deadly Night) (Possible character for the original Lawl) -Hades (Disney's Hercules) (Possible character for the original Lawl). -Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) (Moveset has been done by Skapokon). -Yzma and Kronk (Disney's Emperor's New Groove) (Moveset has been done by Skapokon). -Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory) (Moveset has been done by Skapokon). -Hectan (Zelda CD-I) (Acts as CD-I Ganon's grab). -Megaman (Confirmed for Super Smash Bros. 4). -Angry German Kid (Moveset has been done by Agito90). -Stewie Griffin (Moveset has been done by Agito90). -Michael Rosen (Moveset has been done by Agito90). -Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh) (Moveset has been done by Agito90). -Mr Bean (Moveset has been done by Agito90). -CD-i Zelda (Zelda CD-i) (Moveset has been done by Skapokon). -Captain N (Captain N: The Game Master) (Moveset has been done by Skapokon). -Egoraptor (Newgrounds) (Moveset has been done by Riley Lamarca). -Toon Guybrush (I Wonder What Happens in Tales of Monkey Island) (Moveset has been done by Skapokon). -Toon Sonic (Adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog) (Moveset has been done by agenrockluxury3). -ProtonJon (TheRunawayGuys) (Moveset has been done by DullCreations). -Gabe Newell (Valve) (Moveset has been done by TheCelticFlash). -Gay Luigi (Hotel Mario) (Moveset has been done by John Rolonto). -Maxwell (Scribblenauts) (Moveset has been done by Jack Mayhew). -Linkara (TGWTG) (Moveset has been done by John Rolonto). -Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Moveset has been done by Agito90). -Mario Head (Mario Teaches Typing) (Moveset has been done by TheMrL01). -Perry the Platypus (Phineas & Ferb) (Moveset has been done by Skapokon). -Scott Pilgrim (Movie) (Moveset has been done by Agito90). -Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) (Moveset has been done by ShadBad88). -John Egbert (Homestuck) (Moveset has been done by ShadBad88). -Stephen Quire (Greatest Freakout Ever) (Moveset has been done by ShadBad88). -Zim (Invader Zim) (Moveset has been done by Agito90). -Movie Bison (Street Fighter The Movie) (Moveset has been done by John Rolonto). -Vince Offer (Various infomercials) (Moveset has been done by Skapokon). -60's Batman (Batman 1966) (Moveset has been done by Skapokon.) -Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Moveset has been done by DeBawcks.) -Samuel L. Jackson (Diverse Movies) (Moveset has been done by Skapokon.) -Dan Backslide (Looney Tunes / The Dover Boys) (Moveset has been done by ShadBad88.) -Alucard (Castlevania) (Confirmed for Smash Bros. Ultimate) -Simon (Castlevania) (Confirmed for Smash Bros. Ultimate) POSSIBLY REMOVED CHARACTERS -Yin and Yang (Yin, Yang, Yo!) (Moveset has been done by Regulardude45). -Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) (Rigby's Moveset has been done by Regulardude45). -Shadow (Sonic Series) (Moveset has been done by Mole). -Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) (Moveset has been done by Shy Lawler). -Shrek (Shrek) (Moveset has been done by epicluiginerdthug5363). -Gwonam (Zelda CD-i) (Moveset has been done by Neinwott Productions). -Peter Griffin (Family Guy) (Moveset has been done by JMan 12). Category:Special Category:Empty Slots